LOVE AND CARE FROM HATE AND REGRET
by MSM OC
Summary: fudou gets sick ...aki takes care of him...the team is a bit offended ...aki slapped sakuma hard across the face ... its all my fault ...I hope you guys would treat fudou better . ...arigato aki chan ...I ll apologize to fudou ...said kidou .
1. The beginning of REGRET

fudou woke up feeling a very bad headache . he got off the bed and went for a bath . _the water seems damnly cold today ..I wish It could be a lil warm _thought fudou. after having a bath fudou went to eat breakfast but he wasnt actually having any urge to eat . he ate about half a toast and then his stomach started churning .

Morning practice had started and fudou somewhat felt weird .he was not feeling his best . he was in his thoughts when a ball hit him on the head . _oyeoye fudou watch your surroundings . _said kidou seriously however fudou didnt quite hear him . fudou got up and looked in the direction from where the ball had came from . well it was from sakuma . fudou gave sakuma a sharp look amd then made a few sadistic comments and then walked away .

The day passed and at the end fudou felt way weaker than before . his eyes were burning , face flushed ,breathing uneven , his legs and his back hurt aswell aand he was somewhat cold . fudou tugged in his bed without having dinner . he neither had the power to walk down to get it nor did he felt like eating anything . _I will probably feel better in the morning _thought fudou and then he fell asleep .

Fudou woke up at 1:30 am . he looked at the clock and cursed under his breath . right then he suddenly had the urge to throw up . he ran to the bathroom and when he was done he returned to his room with a bottle filled with water . he placed in near his pillow and fell asleep .but what did the poor fudou know that his utterly miserable night has begun . fudou then started waking up again and again at regular time difference of 1 hour and 5 mins . He first woke up at 2:35 ..then 3:40 ...4:25 ...and he threw up everytime . At last fudou woke up at 6 :30 am and before he could go to the bathroom or even get out of his bed , he threw up again and then fainted .

**knocks at his door **

_fudou kuuuunnn ...cmon get up and come out or you would be late _ said aki standing outside his room . when she got no answer she decided to walk in .

she went in and found fudou , his one arm hanging down the bed and vomit on the floor . at first she got shocked but then she walked upto fudou and placed a hand on his forehead ._ gosh he is sick , he is burning up pretty bad ._thought aki .

aki walked out of the room and returned with a mop and a bucket full of water . she cleaned the floor ,looked at fudou again and then walked out .

she then returned in his room with a tray in her hand . it contained a bowl full of water and ice ...a cloth ... and a thermometer . she set the tray on table near his bed . _ fudou kun ...fudou kun .. .fudou kun please wake up . _said aki shaking fudou by his shoulder . fudou opened his eyes a bit and found aki standing near him . he could have gotten up to get ready for practice but he just didn't had the power .

_fudou kun ...would you please open up your mouth a lil bit so that I can put thermometer in . _said aki while giving him a reassuring smile . fudou felt quite embarrassed . he never showed anybody his weak self and here was aki ...she knew he was sick .fudou was somewhat panicking . aki saw that and sat next to him on his bed . she placed a hand on his head and said _fudou kun .. its okay to get sick . dont worry im here ...ur team mates are hear for you . _fudou a guy unaware of such human sympathies was getting nervous moreover he felt like crying . he was not supposed to be weak . he was supposed to be strong .what would his mother say if she sees him like this . she would be dissapointed .

_fudou kun ...please open ur mouth ...just a lil bit ...please . _said aki in a soft tone .still embarrassed fudou opened his mouth just a bit ...aki slipped the thermometer under his tongue and smiled . she the got up _fudou kun I ll be back in a moment... okay ?stay in the bed and please dont get the thermometer out . _said aki before leaving the room .

_what the hell ...uhhhh what should I do . its miserable . I ..I ...what now ...everyone will think that I am weak ...cant even take a fever ...they would laugh. ..mom ...she would be disappointed .and coach ...hollyyyyyy shit ...he ...he would be mad ...bcx he didnt bring me to get sick . _random thoughts ran through fudous brain . he was about to cry when aki entered back . she took the thermometer out. ...it read 104.32 and thus she gave fudou a worried look . she dipped the cloth from the tray in the bowl of water amd placed it on fudous forehead . fudou twitched under the cold feeling ._ fudou kun ...you are sick . just stay in bed . I ll get u some breakfast nd then medicine. fudou kun umm dont worry , it ll be fine okay ._said aki and then she placed the blanket on fudou properly and went out .

it didnt take much time for fudou to fall asleep .

aki was making broth in kitchen . _aki senpai did you not wake up fudou kun till now . he is not here . and what are you making broth for ...I mean its morning still amd I dont think they would like soup for breakfast _said haruna .

aki looked at her ,smiled and then said _I aint making it for the whole team . its for fudou kun .as for the question if I woke him or not? then I did ...but he wont be practicing today . and why im making it ? its because fudou is sick . he is h__having pretty high fever . _

the whole team looked shock . _FUDOU AND SICK ? aki chan I think u are __mistaken. _said sakuma jokingly .

_nope sakuma kun I am telling you the truth . he is sick .and since you are his teammate be a lil more considerable. dont you laugh on him . you should be nice to him _ said aki a lil bit angry

_nice ? to fudou ? said _sakuma _ aki chan after shin teikoku ...I cant do anything but get offended by him . he kinda annoys me and I swear he is joking around to get attention . we all know he is an attention and power seeker . even you know he would do anything to get them . he even wore the alieas rock . and ..._sakuma wasnt finished when aki walked forward and slapped him hard across the face. everyone was shocked ...sakuma bewildered ...not knowing what to do or say .

_what is wrong with you ... so what if he wore the alieas rock . you were under its control too . you even...kinda ...destroyed your body in attempt to show that you are strong ...in this way you are more of an attention seeker amd a power seeking guy. so what he wore the alieas rock huh ...kazemaru kun also wore it but you are fine with him ...then ...then what exactly is the fucking matter with you all huh...always saying hes betraying or he aint a good person ...why huh ...endou kun you tell me ...why huh ..._aki said angrily and then continued _many schools were destroyed at that time ...many kids got injured .then why is it always fudou who is bad for wearing a necklace huh ...is it because sakuma amd genda kun belonged to teikoku or is it because they are friends of kidou kun huh . tell me for a minute would you all . you say he is bad ...look at yourself how you treat him . how you always avoid him and how ..._ aki couldn't complete her sentence she was just way too angry _you know what ...just eat up and go for practice ...dont bother asking where fudou is ...what is he doing and dont ever bother about his life ._ saying this aki went back to making soup .

the whole team was shocked and speechless . especially sakuma ,endou(for she addressed him too ) and kidou . everyone ate breakfast silently . aki pour the soup in a bowl ,and took out some medicines from the box for fudou. she walked upto his room .fudou was sound asleep . _fudou kun ...please wake up and have some breakfast _aki said as she woke fudou up . she helped fudou sit up . fudou took some spoons hesitantly and then just looked down NERVOUSLY . _ehehe fudou kun its okay if u dont want to have more . u can place it aside ._ said aki . fudou looked somewhat glad as he placed the bowl aside . he felt terrible . aki gave him medicines and then when fudou fell asleep ...aki closed his room door and standing outside she murmured to herself_ im sorry fudou kun but I think your teammates wont be here for you as I said earlier . _

The morning practice had begun but no one was in their right brain , they were all thinking about what aki had said during breakfast . Everyone kinda felt ashamed. they thought about how they used to avoid fudou_. maybe ...just maybe he gives sadistic and sarcastic comments because he feels difficult in starting a conversation and that he wants to be our friend but due to our own outscastment to him he feels lonely amd gives such comments . _thought tobitaka

the practices ended and so did the day, aki spent it taking care of fudou . it was now 1 am and the whole team was asleep except one person ...kidou yuuto .

_or maybe because they are kidou kuns friend_s aki's words rang through his brain the whole day . _why would she just say that ...I mean he did wear the rock amd forced sakuma and genda to use forbidden techniques and hurt them ...oh no it is as aki chan said . I treat him rudely and pretend to hardly notice his existence because he hurt my friends and that he was with kageyama. otherwise she is right many wore the rock ...many got injured and some of those who wore the rock are with us but we are fine with everyone except ... except ... ..except fudou ...I am such a coward . she is right . how can I ever be a self respected person ...I feel so low of my self and ..._thought kidou .

Eventually the next day passed too . everyone wanted to know how fudou was doing or atleast see him but were ashamed . they knew their faults .

the third day fudou felt better enough to join the practice . he was up before everyone so as a thank you he wrote a letter to aki and even made a nice breakfast for her . he slowly opened her room door and placed everything on her side table and then walked out as quitely . then he went out for a walk . aki woke up and saw a note on her side and with very nice aromatic breakfast . she opened the note and read ;

**Arigato aki chan for taking care of me . idk how explain it in words but im really grateful to you . thank you. thank you so much . I hope you will like this breakfast . once again thank you .**

** sincerely ,**

** Fudou.A**

ahhhh _what a nice breakfast _thought aki .

fudou was not at breakfast so everyone thought that he is still sick but they were shocked to see him on the field. he seemed the same sarcastic comments giving fudou ...with the same mischievous smirk on his face .

_hes here ...what do we do ...how tto start a nice and new friendship with him. would he become our friend now???_

thought everyone . kidou was almost having heart attacks seeing him ...realizing his mistakes and all ..

From then on the team decided to be more open to fudou..._I am going to be his friend and one day I ll apologize for my rudeness _ thought kidou . and then the morning practice begun with everyone still having their brains on fudou .

**_**

**well I hope you guys liked it**

**I ll try writing morw chapters revealing their behavior and then molding fudous story and all**

**thank you for reading .**


	2. trying for friendship

Inazuma japan was practicing for their next match but they had their brains fixed upon fudou . they couldn't forget what had happened these few days . and so just in attempt to make a better conversation or even to get closer to him a lil bit they did more passes to him . _what the hell is wrong with them eh , they are doig irrational passes . crazy huh . they sure are pathetic _thought fudou . however he placed the thoughts aside and kept practicing keeping his mouth shut . The morning practice ended and fudou walked to a side like always but this time everybody noticed him walking away . _hmm I wonder what they think of me . I mean I did became a burden upon them . gosh my hard luck .I never get sick but why now . ahhh coach would definitely remove me from the team amd then mom ...holyyyyyy shit mom would be angry . I guess its her right to be angry since I aint strong like she asked me to be . _thought fudou and then he sighed .

Fuyuka walked up to him _fudou kun ...ano ...water.. _she said holding up a bottle towards him . He looked at her confused _uhh fuyuka san I already took mine _said fudou as he showed her the bottle in his hand . fuyuka had a very strange feeling .she didn't notoce him picking up his bottle and she walked up to him to give one . _oh yeah he did take . but when . what should I just say _thought fuyuka .she just stood there confused . Instead of waiting for an answer from her fudou walked away but before he did he noticed everyone looking at him .soso he said _huh what now huh ..u guys r all dumb . _and he walked away to some quite place . No one knew how to catch up to him . He had always given bad comments that discouraged them or he was always alone .

and then haruna spoke up _okay I have an idea .first we ask him of his birthday .if it is in one of these days we shall give him a big surprise . if not then lets split in groups . GROUP 1 shall follow him amd see where he goes and what he likes GROUP 2 shall get to know what are his favorite food and shall make them . GROUP 3 shall team up with him more often while playing football . _everyone looked flabbergasted . and then they all smiled _haruna . that is amazing .I think we should go by your plan _said everyone looked happy with it and so they split themselves into groups .

**Group 1: the spy **

kidou

gouenji

kogure

tobitaka

makane

natsumi

**GROUP 2**

aki

fuyuka

tsunami

tachimukai

hijikata

kabeyama

haruna

**GROUP 3**

endou

sakuma

kazemaru

fubuki

hiroto

sameoka

toramaru

And with that each group started off their respected tasks .kidou and the members of group one followed him as quite as possible . first fudou went to the forest and sat under a tree . he closed his eyes and in a short while fell asleep . _what the he fell asleep ...ehehehe lets draw something on his face _said kogure but kidou slammed his hand on his head in a threatening way . fudou woke up only bcx he fell on the ground from his sitting position . _ouch that kinda hurts . ahaaannn but I wanted to sleep a lil longer . anyhow what should I do . I dont wanna practice in the afternoon . its too hot . I guess I should skip . coach probably wont notice ._thought fudou as he once again layed down on the grass . and closed his eyes.

It was now 2 and the coach looked angry because not only fudou was missing but also kidou ...gouenji and the rest members of group one . kidou got a call from haruna who informed him of coach's anger . they all thought of waking fudou up when suddenly they remembered_ coach probably wont notice .__fudou had said that _. they all decided to test it and went without waking a sleeping fudou on the forest ground . coach said nothing about fudou . everyone was aware of their coach's silence . aki however looked worried and everybody knew that she was thinking about fudou .

fudou woke up near evening . _did I just overslept ._ _what the . why do I just keep messing up things .why .__I should hurry back _thought fudou . he was uncertain .

When he reached back he saw coach standing at the door who motioned him to follow . fudou followed the coach into his room .everybody gulped for some reason .

_Fudou Akio ...where were you during practice _Kudou demanded . fudou was scared but maintained his composure _just wandering about ._replied fudou

_I have not brought you here so that you can wander about here and there . who do you think you are ? your behaviour with others is unacceptable . you are rude ,arrogant , ignorant and you never team up with others . fudou I would have to remove you if it goes like this . ofcourse you low keys donot have any behaviour training from your parents _said kudou michiya angrily .

_LOW KEYS _the coach had called him that bcx he was poor . ofc no one respects a poor . removed from the team . his coach had threatened him . fudou bowed down and left the room quietly . everyone looked at him amd he gave everyone an ice cold look .

_those rich bastards .they dont know how hard it is to earn and to learn . they get everything they want .but me I.need to work my butt off to earn some respect which I can lose by doing one simple mistake . how can I just be nice to others . I mean I ...I ..naah fudou akio . he is right you are a low key person . dont.you know you have to keep your head low infront of those who are rich . dont you know that they all have all the rights and you dont .dont you know that you are not needed anywhere . hmm I am an idiot . _thought fudou as he started to self destroy . he.was done . he heart was aching badly . no one had ever treated him right . he had to pay for others crimes and doings . his mother hated him . who was he to speak when he had been told how fucking mouth he just have . who.is he to rule when he has been told to die .

_okay I guess i can make it up . I made sakuma kun to do emperor penguin no 1 . I shall do it too andand I guess it will return the favour . I should just go away from the team , then coach or the others wont have to deal with me . yeah ...that shall do . and mom well ig I would dissapoint u again huh. _thought fudou .

he didnt go down for dinner . _Did I just say alot to him . I guess...no ...I really shouldn't have said that all to him . how can I just do it . I have ruined one big time . dammit . should I.go up and call him down to.eat _thought kudou michiya but he didnt go as he didn't know how to do it after saying that all .

it was now 11:30 pm and all the team was in their beds when suddenly sakuma heard a knock on his door . he opened it and was shocked to see fudou standing there .

_sakuma kun ...do you have a few spare minutes or so ._asked fudou plainly . sakuma nodded his head and so fudou took him out to the practice field . _sakuma kun I was thinking about some things and uk I came upon shin teikoku . our match . amd bcx you got hurt bcx of me pretty badly I should make.it up _said fudou as he placed three balls on the field . sakuma looked confused . but his confusion was soon answered when fudou suddenly did emperor penguin no 1 . fudoh had placed his hand over his mouth to prevent from screaming . sakuma was too shocked to move . _one down two left _thought fudou .and once again he did the same move .this time collapsing to his knees afterwards . _man it does hurt alot but just one more and ig that should pay him off ._thought fudou as he struggled to get up and do it once again . he whistled again and red penguins appeared but before his feet could meet the ball sakuma pulled him aside and he missed the shoot _. idiioot what do u think u r doing ?huh . u will destroy yourself _sakuma said while panting and there was a terrified look on his face . fudou gave the same plainexpression which hid the pain he wasfeeling _and why should I not do it . I made u do it . I dont know how to pay u back .this is the only way I ..._before fudou could finish what he was saying sakuma slapped him hard across the face. _baka . stop it okah .dont do it . I dont care about shin teikoku . u didn't hurt me . I did it to myself . u were only saying me to do it and me ...iin the hunger of power kept on doing it . I could have stopped but I didn't ...bcx I was showing that I am Strong which I am not . ...fudou I do care about you . we all do . now.we do . I wont tell you what I mean from now . but its alright okay . its all okay _said sakuma . and after that he gave fudou a smile . fudou looked confused but he was happy at the same time . _he cares about me ...me ...I have sm1 who cares about a freak like me ...I am glad _thought fudou . he was inch away from crying when sakuma picked him up _well your legs wont be helping you tonight atleast . I ll take you up _said sakuma while smiling . fudou couldn't say anything . it was new for him .

sakuma left fudou in his room and then went to his own . fudou was smiling when suddenly his heart ached again _no ...he doesn't care about me . hes faking it to break me at the right time . mom said rich people never care about the poor ones . he too is faking it ...to use me and throw me away . oh no I fell for his trap thought_ fudou as he remembered every bad thing happened to him till now and soon he started crying he was still having a terrible heartache . and so he eventually fell asleep crying and having nightmares of his mother being disappointed of him .

**_**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT . **


	3. the horrific heart aches

fudou woke up next morning ...his eyes swollen from last night crying . he looked around with a blank expression . it was 5:45 am . he cursed under his breath and then got up as he could not fall asleep . the whole team even the managers wont be awake for an hour . so he got to bath .after bathing he walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast for himself . he ate his breakfast and then sat down on the table ...the images of the last night and the sayings of sakuma swirled in his mind . _fudou we care about you **now **__...now what does he mean by NOW ...does it mean ...do they want something from me ? ...now ...it clearly means that something is up . _fudou was lost in his thoughts when suddenly fuyuka entered the kitchen . she half screamed half jumped in shock to find fudou sitting there . he was lost in his thoughts . fuyuka looked at him for a second or so and then said _fudou kun ...you are up this early . would you like to eat something . _said fuyuka . when fudou gave her no answer she walked forward and shook his shoulder a little bit . fudou got a lil bit scared and then turned his head to see fuyuka . _oh ...Morning fuyuka san . when did you get here . I didnt see you coming ._said fudou lazily. fuyuka smiled and said _good morning to you too fudou kun . I just got here__ . so would you like some breakfast . what would u like . I ll make anything ._ fudou stared at her with a blank expression . _uhh no thank u . I just did breakfast _replied fudou . _what ??? you ate already . you could have woken me up ...I mean ..._fuyuka said . fudou just gave a lil nod in a way to her that its okay . he then got up and walked out for a morning walk or so what he called it . fuyuka wanted to say something to him ..but chose not to .

everyone woke up and the managers made the breakfast . _Has anyone seen fudou kun . he is not in his room _asked aki . _he is out for a walk . he was already up before us . _said fuyuka .

everyone ate their breafat and walked out for morning practice . they found fudou on the field . he was expressionless . sakuma got up to him and said cheerfully _ohayo fudou . how are you ? did u get a good night sleep ? huh huh _. fudou looked at him like if he was not sure what to answer . _I am exceptionally good sakuma kun . its your own self u should be worried about . for who knows what might happen_. saying this he walked aaway leaving sakuma worried . _how is he walking perfectly fine after using emperor penguin no 2 twice . ...oh shit I forgot to tell that to coach . _thought sakuma as he looked at fudou full of suspicion . _huh I wont fall for ur trap sakuma kun . I ve already fallen for others goodness so many tines just to be used and fooled again and again but not this time. I wont let you break me . _though fudou . and right then his heart ached . fudou's eyes flinched just a lil bit as if he were used to this ache . practice started and kudou kept his gaze at fudou most of the time . _you low keys have been taught no manners. _..._gosh why did I say it to him. I was criticizing ..him...for being poor . how low am I going to fall in my deeds eh _thought kudou . he was worried . when morning practice ended fudou walked to a side like always . _guys this is not working . we have got to do something. like this we wont get anywhere near him either . _said endou . he was concerned . _okay then lets keep a party for him today .. uk like a surprise... I ll keep him distracted the whole day . _said gouenji. and everyone nodded . and so gouenji walked upto fudou_ . __fudou hi ...the coach gave us an off day today . and everybody is having their own plans and I wamt to buy a gift for my sister . I was hoping if you could help me with it . I really need someone's help . please ._ said gouenji hoping fudou would answer in a yes and so did fudou _hmm an off day huh.. okay ...just because I dont have anything else to do anyways . _with that said he walked away .

fudou and gouenji left for shopping gouenji's sisters gift and back at the hotel everybody started preparing thibgs for the party . they made foods they thought fudou would like . got the decorations . and many more stuff . meanwhile fudou walked to several shops with gouenji ...when suddenly gouenji got the text _all is settled gouneji kun _

gouenji smiled and bought the next item right away as he was pretending to buy a gift for his sister . they both started returning . qs the walked gouenji looked at fudou _he is kinda calm, is eyes they ...are gorgeous . even more than kidou if u look at them carefully . his face ...cheeks the look soft and his lips...they are.kissable ...huh his neck ...oh boy it looks so nice to bite ...I am not gay but I do know that is exactly what one would want to have . his waist thin and his legs ...gosh they are perfect ... hmm anyone would be lucky to have him as his bf_. thought gouenji and he smiled a lil bit . fudou looked at him . _whats he smiling for ? my team sure is weird _thought fudou . when they reached the saw the hotel lights off _why are the lights off . is no one here ?_asked fudou . gouenji did know the reason however he said _wait right here ...I ll go check and for once listen okay . _fudou mocked and rolled.his eyes . he stood there waiting when suddenly he heard gouenji scream . be ran inside to where the scream had come from ...the kitchen . _gouenji ??? are you here ? dont play dumb on me and comeout . gouenji ???_ fudou said while entering the kitchen . he had forgot to switch on the lights when he ran inside . fudou walked inside a lil bit when suddenly someone from behind him switched on the lights and before he could look back came _**SURPRISE .**..._said everyone together_ . _fudou looked shocked and he did get scared for sure . even if he wasnt showing it but he did get scared . he was too shocked to move and too shocked to even ask out what was going on . his questions got answered when aki walked forward and said _fudou kun ... ehehe I hope u ll like it all . we didnt know which foods you liked ... neither did we know what kinda decorations you like . we didnt know anything about you but we tried our best . and we do hope that ...I mean its just a hope we dont know if you would really forgive us for ...treating you bad . _fudou was speechless . everyone thought he was happy but something else was going on in fudous head . he kept his face low and slowly said a thank you but his thoughts were still wild . _why ... whyyy are they doing it ? what is it that they want from me ??? what am I gonnq do ... someone . please someone help me. I ...I _his thoughts were eating him up when haruna held up his hand and said _fudou kun look ...we made a cake for you ...Cmon lets cut it ...cmon na plz plz _now she was handing him a knife . they brought the cake to the table . Fudou looked at it silently . _cmon na cut it cut it fudou kun _...haruna was cut in between her sentence when the knife dropped from fudou's hand . he was not looking up . not at anyone . everyone looked at him silently ...but the silence wwas eating them up . _fudou ...whats wrong huh...everything alright ? is it the cake or something that you dont like ...fudou _?? asked kudou . he looked qt him with concern as there was complete horror on fudou's face . fudou said nothing at first but then he started _why ? why exactly are you doing it huh ...where did I just go so wrong that you need to do it all . ??? whats wrong with everyone ir this world eh . why is it when I was thinking .. ...to get myself back up ...everyone has to act nice and then ...then... _whatever fudou had to say ...got stuck . he couldn't say it . tears were running down his face and that is when everyone knew that something was damn wrong with him . for no one questions the good but fudou had . something was up amd it was stuck within in mind and his soul . _fudou ...ade you alright ?? look fudou I know you are sad for how we treated you and im so sorry for everything I said that night ...I really am ...fudou I __..._ kudou had not yet finished his sentenced when fudou barked at him _shut up would ya ...I know _w_hat you all are doing ...I know it ... all of you ade playing games with me . you ll make me trust you . ..then use me and then throw me off like a trash ...oh no no I aint falling for your games . stop it already . I ...I ...I wont fall for it ...no no ... I wont _fudou was talking like a psycho. his heart was aching damnly bad. so bad and he knew it ...he was in pain ...alot of pain . he was finding it hard to keep standing as well as breathing . he was thinking thag he was going to die as his heart was aching so bad that he for the first time had to sit on his knees due to the pain . he stqrted breathing more heavily _. fudou ...you are getting wrong ...its not like that we wont do it. didnt I tell you that when you were doing emperor penguin no one ...huh... fudou plz belive in us . we mean to be friends ...we aint gonna hurt you ...fudou plz _said sakuma ...while everyone was shocked because they had no idea aboht the emperor penguin no one. fudou however backed up and he started scream and yelling again _oh no no ...walk back sakuma kun .. ..I swear I ll hurt you ...I aint gonna fall for your trick . I ...I wont ...no I .. _he didnt get the chance to compete his sentence as his heart was now aching like it ll explode any minute now . fudou bent down grabbing the left side of his shirt like if he was trying ti grab his heart out and trying to stop the pain . Now there was complete horror on everyone's face . they got scared . _fud--fudou _...endou rushed over to him .and placed a hand on his back ._ stay back ...I am telling you stay back ...endou kun I ...I _before he could complete his sentence he collapsed in endou's arms . endou was shocked _fudou ...fudou wake up ...fudou ...fudou . _said endou repeatedly. kudou rushed over to his side_ fudou ...fudou cmon open you eyes ...fudou ...kidou ask the van to be out right now_ _...we need to take him __to the_ _hospital there is something wrong with_ _him . damnly wrong_ . said kudou as he picked fudou up in his arms . everyone got into the van along with their coach amd took him to the hospital . standing outside the room while the doctor was examining fudou kidou walked up to sakuma _fudou __used emperor penguin no one and you didnt tell anyone ? huh sakuma . why ? _asked kidou . though it was more of a demand . sakuma gulped and replied . _I was gonna but I forgot it ... and then we started preparing for the surprise and all...so I didnt remember it back then too and then this all happened. I ...kidou im so sorry _. kidou nodded and then walked to a side . the doctor came out and said._ he condition is not yet stable and we dont know when it would be ...he needs to laugh genuinely and maybe if not laugh then cry for sure ...his emotions are wild . he has got hyperhaemophyl .(_**well its my imaginary sickness ...it doesnt exist in reality and I did it cx its just a fiction .) **the doctor continued _it is a condition in which persons emotion becomes physical pain and it happens when someone is broken up to an extent that we think cannot be healed . these people feel pain in their hearts almost eeveryday for they might be standing totally fine infront of us but they might be in pain . iand we try for these people to laugh or cry so that the burden on them becomes less . f this goes on ... I meant him being sad or depressed then he ll die soon . so make him laugh or make him cry in such a way that he might share his pain and then trust you to tell you everything . Right now you will see him ...his body connected to many wires ...tubes and many machines... they are all to stop his heart from overwhelming with pain ._

_be nice with him . _

as the doctor finished ...everyine was shocked . they had no idea about what fudou was going through and they still didnt but they knew something had broken him so bad . and they all only added fuel to the burning flame injuring him . they all walked into the room and saw fudou asleep soundly . he was breathing unevely but he seemed calm at the moment . kudou walked upto him and placed a hand on his head . he then slowly caressed fudou's hair and sat next him . guilt over flowing in his eyes .

the whole team watched him with pain in their eyes .

_someone broke him ...not just someone ...everyone ...they treated him nice and then used him amd threw him so damn bad ...u know he mentioned it to us . that we ll use him and then throw him away ...its an indication of his past . people had been rude to him . they have wronged.him and so he was scared that we ll do the same to him . that we ll break him . and all . he was scared and he wanted someone toto comfort him but didnt believe people anylonger ...due to his past which I would want to know _said haruna . everyone looked at her shicked but in the end nodded in agreement . fudou akio was surely sturggling with his life ...everyday , they all knew that now . the keot watching fudou sleep . and as for fudou he was stuck in another nightmare once again .

**_--_--_--**


	4. Kidou step up

Fudou woke up next morning at 5:05 am . He looked around. His head was hurting a bit . He turned his head to his right and found kudou sleeping ...he noticed that coach had was holding his hand. _Heavy breathing _he was in hospital . he looked to his left and found aki asleep in an arm chair . _how ... did I get here ...huuh huuh cant breathe ...huh ...so hard to breathe . _thought fudou as now he was finding hard to breathe . he sat up in attempt to breathe properly . kudou woke up as fudou's hand slipped from his own hand . he looked up amd found fudou awake ...breathing ...heavily . _Fudou ...are you okay ??? fudou ?? _he asked worried . fudou was gasping. he couldn't breathe . _aki ...aki wake up ...aki _kudou almost shouted . aki woke up and looked at fudou , panicked and ran out to get the doctor.

The rest of the team was asleep in the waiting room as only two people were allowed in fudou's room . She ran to the reception _Doctor Andrews ...please ask him to come ...his patient fudou akio is up ...please we need him . _Aki shouted unaware that she was shouting . The team woke up and got worried after what aki said so they all rushed towards his room and stood outside watching from the window . Aki came with the doctor and a few nurses . doctor examined fudou and then motioned the nurse to put on oxygen mask on fudou's face . The nurse did so and then pushed fudou back on the bed . _easy kid easyy ... breathe ... in and out ...in amd out ...slowly now . _said the doctor . fudou did as he was told and after a few minutes he got stable .

doctor smiled at fudou and then placed a hand on his head and then looked at kudou _he is stable now ...try not to get him worked out ...I mean dont ask much questions or make him feel insecure . It will be alright . _said the doctor as he injected fudou . fudou was way too busy looking at the injection then to notice what the doctor was saying . fudou was exhausted . and then the doctor went out . kudou looked at fudou . aki walked out and sat outside ...her legs shaking and then she placed her head in hands.

**FLASH BACK **

_what ...fudou kun is rich ?? he lives with his mom and his DAD ...??? what are you talking about ??? you mean what we know about him is false _ said kudou . aki overheard him talking on phone .she gasped and ran away .**END OF FLASH BACK **

_what is just going on ?? why is it happening ?? I dk why ? why did he lie about his life to us ? whyy fudou kun _said aki

Inside the room fudou looked at kudou with a guilty expression as now he remembered what had happened . kudou only smiled at him . _I am so-oryy _was what fudou managed to say . kudou sat down and then started _fudou I know you lied about many things to us ...I know you got scared of us ...the way we suddenly got nice with you ...you were scared that we are only using you ...I know that there are scars on you ...but let us help you please . and when you get well ...lets go back ...things would be better . _he patted fudou on his head . and then kissed his forehead . fudou felt weird but he was exhausted and he eventually fell asleep again . kudou sat down again next to him once again . and kidou walked in the room instead of aki this time and sat on the arm chair and then removed his goggles .

He thought what was he gonna do . Fudou was depressed ...he now knew that and not only depressed but on the verge of letting go and self destruction . how was he going to save him ? .


	5. The begining to love

After a few hours kudou motioned kidou to come out of the room . When the both were out of the room kudou looked at the team seriously . _We need to get back to training ... I know its kinda weird and all but we ve got to train for the upcoming matches . One of the managers would stay here . if he is not allowed to leave the hospital in one or two days ...I would have to remove him from the team . _said kudou . everyone looked shock but thwy knew that he was right . Fudou couldn't play in emergency ...if needed in a state like that . They would need a player . They all forced the thought aside and looked at the managers ...thinking which one would stay behind with him . Right then natsumi walked from behind them and said _I ll stay with him here . you all get back right away _ with that said she walked into the room without waiting for their answer . she closed the door and sat beside fudou . kudou looked at her and then ordered the team to get back to training and hence everyone went back to the hotel ...including kudou . Now only natsumi remained in the hospital with fudou .

Fudou was still asleep . _Not so harmful now then is he ... I wonder what happened here ...fudou akio huh ... you are one very mysterious person _thought natsumi . Two hours passed and finally fudou woke up . He sat up and found natsumi sitting next to him rather than kudou . _Holyyyy shit ...Not her ...she is scary ...the raimon girl ...ahhh why her ._fudou was having somewhat panic attack after seeing her .But he then steadied himself and looked at her again ,opened his mouth to say something but closed it again . Instead he just looked down at his palms . _How are you feeling now ? _asked natsumi . fudou only nodded his head a bit ...not trusting that he could answer fine while being in a hospital . _I-I am sorry ...for all the mess I created ... I didnt mean to do it . Sorry... I know I did something horrible ...I shouldn't have yelled and ..._fudou didnt get a chance to complete his sentence as natsumi cut him right in between it and said _Its okay ...dont worry about it ... though I have some questions ...I know I shouldn't be asking about them but I need to know ...your team needs to know .Please answer them all . please _fudou just nodded . now he have to answer . they need an explanation for what he was doing . and it was their right . because of him they were in a mess now . he was feeling dead inside . _I know the team would want to hear your answers as well so I have a recorder here with me . I record the conversation ...all of it . you may answer ...to the point you feel fine enough but please make sure its a solid reason ._said natsumi . she knew she was gonna put fudou under stress ...but it needed to be done . fudou nodded . Natsumi push the on button of the recorder and hence it started .

**N: **_You lied about your family history of your dad leaving you ...why ? _

**F: **_ I had to do it ... my parents ...they are not my real parents ... they have adopted me . I didnt make that lie in the first place . My father passed away when I was 4 ... I said my father is gone in a way that he is dead now ..but people took it as he left us and never listened to my reasoning . _

**N: **how did your father die ?

**F : **_he was murdered ...he had important information on garshield ...yeah I know garshield ever since I was young . I had worked for him . just left when I joined shin teikoku . he killed my father ...and made me work for him or else he ...would kill my ..._...fudou couldn't complete his sentence . he took a heavy breath . Natsumi knew that he was going to say MOM so she kept quite .

**N : **_whom do you live with now ?_**F : **_my uncle ...Adrien Fudou and his wife Lia Fudou ._**N : **_why did you panic at the party ?_**F : **_I ... when I worked for garshield...people ...they treated me nice and then suddenly they used to turn against me ...torture me ...beat me ... .. snatch my hair ... stab me sometimes ...and hurt those dear to me . _

Fudou was breathing heavily by now. he was almost gonna cry .

**N : **_Did they wver harm anyone seriously ? _

Fudou nodded . **N : **_whom did they hurt ?_**F : **_My cousin ... eliza ...her parents had passed away so she lived with me and my mom . they ...they ..._

fudou had started crying now . natsumi got shocked . really shocked .

**F : **_they rapped her ...and ...ki...killed_ _her ...right infront of me ...and I couldn't_ _do anything . and then they ...they burned_ _her body ._ _its all my fault that she is dead ...and ...and _

fudou was crying like hell now . natsumi had more questions butbut thought better not to ask them . she turned off the recorder and then looked at fudou . he had grabbed the side of his shirt again .breathing heavily ...crying . Then she looked at the machines and holy shit the readings were way above then what they should be . She rushed for the doctor and when the doctor came ...he asked natsumi to wait outside .

Natsumi started waiting outside . The doctor injected fudou . and then the oxygen mask was placed on his face . It took half an hour for the medicine to work properly on him and to get him in a stabke state . The doctor came out angry . He looked at natsumi _Did I not warn you guys of the consequences ...look at him ... are you guys planning to kill him or something . look I ...no one is allowed in the room now . no one ...not even your coach . You can wait in the waiting area as you wish so ... if he gets better I would inform you ._ the doctor said angrily and then left telling the nurse not to let anyone enter . Natsumi looked at fudou ...and then walked out of the hospital towards the hotel . When she reached the whole team was training . They all looked shocked ...to find her in the field rather she should be in the hospital . _Please come inside with me . _was all she said . Everyone followed her. They all sat down and then natsumi pulled out the recorder from her bag . she turned it on and everyone was horrified after hearing it all . haruna nearly threw up .

_Many questions are left . But the doctor said no one is now allowed in the room . so we wait for him to get better for answers . and I guess we should look for a player ...in case fudou doesnt get better . _said natsumi . kudou only jodded and then he started looking through the list of possible players . he didnt want to do it but he knew what the team was here to do . Everyone else was sad ...kidou mostly of them all . _I never noticed his existence ... based on my past ...always considered him bad ...but here he is the wounded one ...not me _thought kidou . They all sat in silence through the lunch . No one was hungry . They all kept on thinking about fudou .

Meanwhile in hospital ...fudou was wide awake . he stared at the ceiling . _I messed up again ...why do I keep on doing it huh . I know why she asked me about mymy family . ofcourse because they think my financial poor background is only a lie ...but I know how much trouble we had when we were poor ...I was poor ...unless I was adopted ...I didnt know if I would eat the next meal . ...man I am like a broken doll ...I just keep creating troubles ... get up fudou ...get up ... your uncle ...aunt they want you to play ...not just sit on your butt ... they have a wish ...my mom ... she wants a better strong side of me ...not this one ...I should be a protector ...I know I am dieing fron inside daily but akio fudou the wounds behind the door remain there . get up ...think about those few happy times when dad was alive ...think about the time mio (_she is his bff )_ when mio helps you ...you are not alone ...I am not alone ...so get up ...live for them ...get up ...once more ...once again .. .live for them ...get up...up . _thought fudou . he was crying now . his heart was aching but those happy memories were his cure .

he then thought about his coach's words . aki taking care of him . his uncle and aunt helping him . his aunt feeding him when he was all down . his uncle sitting beside his bed waiting for him to sleep properly. his real dad smiling . his bff acting like a mother , a sister to him ...helping through each step of his life.

He kept on thinking about then for the whole day and the half of the next day . a smile on his lips throughtout . a little warm feeling in him . The reports came out fine and the doctor gave him some medicines and then took him to another room . _Sleep young boy ...sleep for now. _said the doctor . fudou looked confused but obliged anyways .

Kudou had the player in his mind in exchange of fudou but thought he would better go and look at fudou ...to see if he was fine enough to play or not. To his surprise the room was empty . The team came right behind him and they lost their brains when they found the room empty . the started looking in all rooms of teh hospital . _fudou where are you ? _thought kidou qnd then he opened q door and found fudou asleep . he rushed over ...tears in his eyes . he looked at fudou and then he kissed fudou on his forehead . fudou woke up and looked at kidou with sleepy eyes . he then sat uo straight _oh hi kidou kun ..._said fudou slightly embarrassed . kidou hugged fudou and then kissed his forehead again . fudou blushed a little bit. kidou looked at the table and found fudou's reports . he read them and started crying . _you are fine now ...I am glad ...so glad ._said kidou as he then hugged fudou again . fudou blushed bright shade of red. _I am sorry kidou kun ...for everything _said fudou in a low tone . _its okay ...everything is fine ...and it would get more better now . _said kidou . and then he unintentionally kissed fudou on the lips . fudou's eyes widened but the kiss was warm and he felt it right not to pull back . it was kidou who pulled back a moment later . he came back to his senses . _omg I am so sorry fudou ...I didnt mean to ..._kidou said but then when he looked at how deeply fudou was blushing he smirked and then said _leta go back ...and win ...eheheh . _fudou nodded with a shy smile . amd then kidouamd fudou left the room . met the doctor once again and then they went to the rest of the team . they alk looked at fudou . fudou looked down . kidou told them that fudou was fine now . they all now had bright smiles on their faces and kudou heaved a sigh of relief . now they didnt need that player . They welcomed fudou back . and then they all started to move towrds the van outside. fudou was also gonna go with them when kidou held his hand and said that they both would be back in a moment . the team nodded and kidou took fudou to the washroom and closed the door . _You didnt push me back _??? said kidou

fudou blushed _I thought ...it had already happened ...I mean you just took the kiss and now it would be a waste to fight over it ._said fudou while BLUSHING badly. kidou smirked ._Oh really then I guess I should kiss you again and then again you shouldn't do anything because I would have kissed you anyways _said kidou and then he smirked . fudou blushed ...now like a tomato. however kidou was serious as he kissed fudou again . fudou didnt know what to do ...his legs gave up. he would have fallen down if kidou was not holding his waist . suddenly he felt something wet and hot against his lips . he panicked for a moment and his mouth opened a bit . kidou took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside fudou's mouth . fudou felt the hot tongue entering and he grabbed kidou's shoulder to support himself to stand . fudou eyes got closed on their own . kidou licked every corner of fudou's mouth and as a result of it ... fudou moaned in the kiss . they broke apart to catch their breaths .now a trail of saliva connected their tongues . fudou was blushing ...kidou had a little shade of red on his cheeks . He realized that he had started liking fudou and cursed himself for it but felt happy that he liked fudou . Fudou on the other hand was almost powerless . That kiss left his legs powerless . his heart was beating real fast . his face was heated up .and he had his arms around kidou's neck . _I guess I ll wait for you to accept it ...until then I guess I can live with this kiss _said kidou seductively in fudou's ear . fudou felt heat rush in his cheeks but he wanted it . he wanted to kiss again . however they both walked out in silence . and then joined the team in the van . kidou had his fingers entangled with fudou's . fudou had a sweet smile on his face and was blushing . Now he was waiting to reach back to train .

* * *


	6. Truth and Love birds

After returning fudou ran to his room . He was still not sure how to react . He closed the room door and sat on the bed . _why is it just so hard . I dont know what to do . how am I gonna apologize ...hhhhhh what to do . _thought fudou as he tugged his knees close to his chest . He sat there like for an hour when he heard a knock on his door . fudou got up and opened the door . There stood natsumi . Fudou let her enter the room . she sat down on a chair and fudou sat down on the bed .

_How are you fudou kun ? _asked natsumi in a clam tone . _I am fine _replied fudou .

_Thats good ... would you mind answering a few more things? . just a few more . _asked natsumi fudou nodded . _You knoe that the recorder is on right ... you are free to answer ..upto what you feel comfortable . _fudou nodded once again .

**N : **Your father was murdered ...but what about your mother ?

**F : **_She is mentally unwell I guess . She lives with us ...but we hardly see her ...always in her room ._**N : **would you mind explaining it a little ?

**F : **_my mom and dad ...theythey were lovers ...after dad passed away ...she started going nuts ...taking raw meat for chocolate and stuff . she sometimes forget that I am her son ...and if she remembers that I am her son she would ask me to get revenge ...so the doctors declared her mentally unstable ...first mom was taken to a hospital and me ...I was taken to the orphange ...then my bestie ...she found out that my uncle Adrien is alive and that dad got them out of the trouble before he died . So afterwards I started living with them . _

**N: **why didnt you start living with them earlier ... I ve heard your family went into debt ...and now you are rich ...so why ...uhh you gettin me right ?

**F : **_My dad forced my uncle to move to france . Lady Alya is my dad's friend . My dad told her to keep them there by force ..unless things get fine . But since dad had died ...no one was there to tell Alya that things are fine or not . So when my bestie called her ...then they came back ... and things got better . _

**N : **that explains ...but then why did you join shin teikoku ?

**F : **_I dont know ... a girl gave that to me ...saying that my friend Nayal had sent it for me . Nayal and I are great friends . He often sent me gifts through others . so I didnt think of it twice and wore it around my neck . and then idk why but I suddenly wanted revenge for everything ...and for that those people needed to know that I have absolute power ...so I guessguess I joined it then_.

**N : **I see ...thank you for answering the things . fudou kun have some rest . Coach said the practice would start in an hour .

And then natsumi left the room .

Fudou sat down on his bed starring at the wooden floor . He then got up qnd went to his coach room . He knocked at the door and upon seeing fudou ...Kudou let him in . _Coach ...I am sorry about everything . I really dont know how to make up everything .. I will return your money ... sorry . _said fudou looking down at his feet . kudou said nothing . he simply patted fudou on his head and then smiled brightly at him . That smile assured fudou that things were now fine between them . But ofcourse guilt remained with fudou .

* * *

The practice started and fudou now had better sentiments towards tthe game and others . He was a little happy now . However when the practice ended and kidou smiled at fudou ., fudou nearly fell down ...but sameoka grabbed him . _You okay ?? _he asked to fudou . _oh yeah just got a little carried away ... thank you _ replied fudou . kidou smirked and fudou blushed .

Days went by and now here was their last night at the hotel after winning the championship . By now fudou had actually started liking kidou ...not because of the kiss but because he understood fudou the most ... talked things through ...and he teased fudou in a way that fudou enjoyed .

_Well everyone you all did a great job . Congratulations on your achievements and thank you everyone _said kudou michiya . They were all having a party and through it all fudou was glancing at kidou every now and then .

The party went by and now it was 11:30 pm ...almost midnight when kidou came to fudou's room . Fudou was sitting on the bed ...after seeing kidou he got up right away . kidou went to the bed and sat on it . fudou sat next to him . _Kidou kun ...thank you ...I am so glad that we got to play together ...thank you for helping me through stuff and all . thank you all for not letting me sink into the abyss of darkness . Thank you so much _said fudou . kidou smiled _well thank you for trusting us fudou . thank you for showing us what you truly are . _said kidou .

fudou looked at kidou and then was shocked to see kidou removing his goggles . Those eyes were gorgeous . they shinned like red blood rubies and fudou was loving to just look at them. _Its the last day here ... I didn't know what to give you as a sovereign ... I would really like to give you something fudou _said kidou . fudou smiled _Well you all did give me many things ...many great memories . ... many many happy laughs ..so much love ...and care and hope . _said fudou and then he continued _I would always remember __ the support that you gave me ... I would always keep in mind that there is someone who made me smile everytime I was down . I would keep in mind that there is someone out there who is great and someone I would always want to meet again . I really would want to see you again especially these eyes of yours . thank you so much kidou kun_ as fudou finished he was actually crying .

_Fudou if you ever feel down ..just know that there is someone out there willing to give up his life for you fudou . I would do anything to keep that smile one your face because I wont want my love to cry ever . _said kidou

fudou looked at him _Do you really love me ...love me this much that you would ...give up your life for ... .me _ he asked kidou is a low tone . kidou nodded and then licked the tears off fudou's face .

Fudou was crying like hell now ...but with happiness . He had not been this happy in years . Kidou pulled fudou in a hug . fudou hugged back tightly not wanting to let go thinkithinking that it was all a dream . kidou pulled back a little bit ...he placed his hand under fudou's chin and made him look in the eyes . fudou's eye lashes were wet with tears , a sweet smile on his face . kidou smiled and the fudou hugged kidou back _I love you too kidou kun_. was all fudou said and kidou embraced fudou more tightly . they stayed like that fir a few minutes then they pulled back . fudou and kidou looked at eachother and then kidou moved closer and closer and then he stopped ...looking at fudou ...taking in the sight . Fudou leaned in and pressed his lips on kidou's in a soft kiss . kidou closed his eyes and so did fudou . Kidou pushed his tongue in fudou's mouth and they both fell down on the bed with kidou on top . kidoh explored fudou's whole mouth , fudou's mouth tasted like honey ...which fudou had eaten with pancakes a little while ago .fudou moaned in the kiss . They broke the kiss only to catch breath and then again joined their tongues in another kiss . They might have kissed for like ten times ...each kiss too long with fudou moaning in the kiss . They finally sat up and kidou found his way to fudou's neck . he licked fudou's neck and earned a moan from fudou . he made a hickey on fudou's clavicle and one on fudou's left thigh.

they kissed one last time and they fell asleep in each others arms .

* * *


End file.
